A Favor For a Favor
by Deep Sea Warrior
Summary: Naruto is the new kid in school, Sasuke takes him around. Sasuke hates Naruto... OR DOES HE? AU, Narusasu high school story... read to find out what happens...


A Favor For A Favor 

**You honestly don't know how proud I am of this fic! It took me FOREVER to write this first chapter… see, I decided to delete my other Narusasu fic cuz it was too hard to write it… Of course, that doesn't mean that I didn't write another story! Because everyone knows I would! But anyway… this chapter was particularly hard to write because I was trying to start out with Sasuke with his friends before Naruto comes into the fic… it was really hard because I know what I want the characters to do in the second chapter and third chapters, and on and on, leading up to the end chapter. I don't know how long the entire story is, and I only have part of the plot, the rest I make up as I go along… I only know what I want the ending to be like… I'm just going to write until I get up to that point. But I assure you, it doesn't start out as SausNaru… it builds up, and at points, their relationship is going to be _sloooooooow_! Mostly in the second chapters through around the last chapters…**

Uzumaki Naruto, the one boy Sasuke just couldn't get along with… Sasuke hated the boy for being the "new kid" and stealing his friends- when he, Uchiha Sasuke, was the first to "befriend" the blonde boy.

Sasuke sat in class, text-messaging Neji on his navy blue Razr. Sasuke smirked at what Neji said, then looking up at their teacher Kakashi: Sasuke snapped his phone shut. Neji followed suit. Sasuke sighed, realizing that Kakashi had gotten off topic again. Perhaps that was why he was the most popular teacher with the students… the only teacher in history that could get from punctuation to hormones in two minutes. Sasuke, deciding that he really didn't want to participate in a conversation about female hormones, ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote: _wanna go out with me tomorrow night?_ He threw the paper across the classroom. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi who didn't seem to see the note fly across the room.

The note hit a girl with a long blonde ponytail. She looked around, wondering who threw the paper at her. Then, eyes locking on Sasuke's gaze, she giggled then reached down to pick the crumpled paper up, which had bounced off her shoulder and onto the ground at her feet. _Yes! _Sasuke thought excitedly, as the girl read the paper. Her eyes scanned the paper and she looked back at Sasuke, thumbs upping him.

Sasuke thumbs upped the girl back. He snickered and turned to face Kakashi one more time.

Sakura, the pink-haired girl sitting behind the blonde girl, read the note. She growled, and sunk lower in her chair. _Why does Ino get everything?_ Sakura complained in her mind _why won't Sasuke ever notice me? _The answer was simple, and Sakura knew it too. It was because Sakura was unpopular; ever since she and Ino stopped being friends, and became rivals. Ino became popular, Sakura became the "unpopular girl". and she hated it! That horrible blonde _bitch_!

Ino smiled and reached into her purse. She pulled out a cell phone. The blonde girl flipped it open and texted Sakura.

Sakura felt her phone vibrating from Ino's text. She opened her pink phone and read the text: _I win again, Sakura_. Sakura growled, and Ino turned around to smirk at the pink-haired girl, before raising her hand. The text message, and Sasuke's note to Ino had put Sakura in a horrible mood. The pink-haired girl sunk lower in her seat, and tried to keep her large green eyes from tearing, and her from bursting into uncontrollable crying.

Sasuke subconsciously stared ahead of him, looking at what Kakashi wrote (and drew) on the black board; but the raven-haired boy wasn't actually listening to the conversation.

_Finally_ the bell rang, and everyone ran out of the classroom before Kakashi could assign any homework, and so the could recover from their trauma of having to listen to the whole "birds and bees" story from Kakashi (and to recover their eye sight from the drawings Kakashi did to illustrate his speech).

"'And girls get boobs while boys get lower voices'" Sasuke imitated Kakashi. Ino, and Tenten laughed. Neji looked at Sasuke in a teasing way.

"That's fucking inappropriate, Mr. Uchiha!" Neji said in a mock surprised voice "You shouldn't talk about girl's fucking boobs like that!" Ino giggled as she clung to Sasuke's shoulder like a monkey.

"What do you think Kakashi does in his spare time?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the hallway

"Reads" Neji shrugged "what do you expect, he seems to be dying to finish the book-"

"He's been reading it for two years!" Neji, Sasuke, and Ino all said at once. They laughed and stopped at their respective lockers to drop off their stuff and continued down the hall to the cafeteria.

"What do you suppose it's about?" Ino asked, curiosity killing her- like usual.

"You don't want to know" Sasuke replied

"And I suppose _you've_ read the book" Neji looked at his best friend with bug eyes

"Actually, Neji, I've read the first chapter. But I'm not a porn fan…" Sasuke said bluntly, only laughing when Neji's jaw dropped

"_Kakashi_?" Ino asked in a mock surprised voice, "never!" they laughed at Ino's remark and continued to walk to the cafeteria.

Ino bought her lunch and sat down at the table, next to Sasuke and across from Tenten. She sighed in a disgusted way as she watched a boy with shaggy brown hair pass the table she, Sasuke, TenTen, and Neji were sitting at. "God, why does he need to be so doglike?" Ino said _way_ to loud. The boy over heard her and looked at her, his face turned the slightest bit red, "Seriously, Kiba; you don't have to eat like a dog to be like a dog" Ino told the boy.

The boy, named Kiba, blushed even more "it's refried beans" he said quickly as he walked passed Sasuke who stuck his foot out to trip Kiba. He landed on the ground, his face in the dog food-like bean dish.

Sasuke turned back to Ino, Neji, and TenTen. "Looser" they all muttered under their breath as the boy picked himself off the floor, and ran to the bathroom to wash his face. As soon as kiba left the cafeteria, everyone broke into pee-in-their-pants laughter.

Sasuke just shrugged like it was nothing, he didn't laugh, or smile; his plain old Uchiha-glare was plastered on his face the entire time.

Sasuke's day continued normally. He didn't have much homework, and went home after basketball practice to watch that basketball game. His favorite collage against their rival teem… Sasuke popped some popcorn and sat on a particularly comfortable couch in the house that he shared with his older brother. Sasuke's brother came home halfway through the game

"Had a good day in school Sasuke?" Itachi asked, ruffling Sasuke's hair as he walked by. Itachi was an older version of Sasuke—raven-colored hair sticking out in the back of his head for the chicken-ass look, and the same length bangs and everything. Itachi's hair though was only a little longer. Itachi was also taller than Sasuke, and had sinister blood-red eyes. Itachi grinned, it was a grin that didn't belong on a sinister-looking guy like him, but he grinned his grin anyway.

"Wasn't too boring" Sasuke replied bluntly without taking his eyes off the television.

"What do you want for dinner, _little brother_?" Itachi asked, accenting the 'little brother' part of the phrase.

"I want you to shove your ass, and never call me 'little brother' again," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes, but not once taking his eyes off the television

"Who's playing?" Itachi asked, now changing the subject to basketball

And Sasuke's night continued like that; the dinner was quiet, and Itachi now on Sasuke's enemy list. Finally, Sasuke flopped down on his pillow. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Dreams flooded into his mind, no nightmares tonight—a good thing… Maybe tomorrow would bring happiness—not like Sasuke _liked_ happiness but.

Sasuke woke up at the first buzz of his alarm, he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sasuke pulled his pants over his boxers (which was all he had slept in) and he pulled a navy blue shirt over his chicken-ass hair.

Sasuke waved goodbye to Itachi, who was happily eating fried eggs and bacon—something Sasuke had no time to eat before school. Sasuke gave Itachi one last look of jealousy and gave him an "I'm going to kill you when you come home from work" lecture before sprinting out the door of their house to catch the bus at the corner of the block.

Sasuke hopped on the bus, he dropped a token in the slot, and walked to the back of the bus. Sasuke waved a hello to this girl from his school; she was listening to her iPod in the front of the bus… Sasuke didn't know her very well, but waved to her anyway, as he recognized her as one of the girls who fawned over him like he was the hottest guy on earth (that's what celebrities were for!) He thought she was a freshman, but he wasn't dead sure.

Sasuke turned his iPod on and listened to a band play some depressing song. Sasuke pressed the 'next' button and listened to 'Smack That' **(an: the first song that came to my mind as I typed this)** Sasuke wasn't a big singer, but feeling as though today was the greatest day on earth—or he was just in a good mood, the raven-haired boy mouthed the words. Of course the lady next to him just _had _to give him the you-need-mental-help look. Sasuke grinned an Itachi grin at the lady, who looked as if she wanted dearly to move, but the bus was rather crowded, and there was no seat left to sit in. Luckily for the lady, Sasuke's stop was next, and the raven-haired boy wanted to wave at the lady so badly—instead he gave her a fake I-think-you're-sexy look, and got out of the bus. The lady sighed in relief. She looked out the window to see Sasuke cheerfully walk up the stairs of the mental hospital across the street from his school. The lady fainted.

"Hey Sasuke!" A voice called from the other side of the street, "what the _hell_ are you doing?"

It was Neji…

Sasuke jumped down the stairs and crossed the street to meet his friend "Long story, Neji—beware!" Sasuke waved his arms mysteriously. The pair walked inside, Ino joining them as Sasuke retold his bus story.

Neji laughed, "Dude, you actually _did_ that?" Neji said between fits of pee-in-your-pants laughter, "_Nice_!" Neji exclaimed, he stuffed his backpack into his locker and followed Sasuke into class.

Once in homeroom, Sasuke and Neji chatted happily about absolutely nothing. Ino bounced into the room after doing some unknown thing in the bathroom

"What?" She looked at Sasuke, and then blushed, realizing she was holding a pad. The blonde girl quickly stuffed the pad into her hot pink purse. Ino forgot about the pad incident in a few seconds, because before Sasuke could say 'no' Ino jumped into his lap and was happily bouncing up and down. She listened thoughtfully to Sasuke and Neji's conversation.

"Hey Ino!" Neji said suddenly, Ino turned to Neji and Sasuke got whipped by Ino's long ponytail. Sasuke spit the hair out of his mouth as Neji continued to talk. "Did you know that Sasuke's cheating on you for Sakura" Neji laughed and turned to face the pink-haired girl sitting all alone.

Sakura used to be Ino's best friend, but when they got competitive over Sasuke's love, they started to drift apart. And things only got worse when Sasuke asked Ino to be his girlfriend… and lets just say Sakura and Ino weren't to friendly towards each other after that…

Ino looked at Sakura, lonely and depressed; she turned to Sasuke—a heartbroken look on her face.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head "we're just friends" Sasuke assured Ino. The blonde girl immediately perked up, and started to bounce on Sasuke's lap yet again.

"Just friends" Neji mimicked, he laughed as Tenten put her hands over his eyes

"Guess who!" She giggled

"I'm going to _kill_ you Hyuuga!" Sasuke shouted, ignoring Tenten and standing up. Ino fell to the ground, she jumped up again and jumped up and down excitedly listening to Sasuke and Neji's conversation

"Yeah, by hitting him multiple times with the dead cat he never owned" Tenten giggled. Sasuke made a fist and glared teasingly at Neji

"Watch your back Hyuuga, cuz I'm watching every move you make" Sasuke said in a mock evil voice

"Oh yeah, especially when you sit in_ front _of me" Neji said sarcastically.

Sasuke laughed, not realizing that Kakashi had walked into the room and was now trying to calm down the class. Sasuke turned around facing Kakashi when he felt something hit him on the back of his neck—hard. Really hard. Sasuke looked down at his feet, there sat a piece of white chalk: Kakashi's weapon of choice

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Uchiha" Kakashi said from behind his book, "oh, and can you toss my chalk back to me, it's my last piece and I need it to throw at the kids who misbehave in my classes" Kakashi said casually

"Isn't that against the rules?" Sasuke asked

"Oh yes, Mr. Uchiha, you have brought up a very interesting point" said Kakashi from behind his mask "misbehaving in class _is_ against the rules"

"I meant the chalk throwing" Sasuke corrected his teacher

"Oh, well I suppose that's against the rules too" Kakashi said grimly as if Sasuke had just spoiled his fun "anyway, does anyone have any announcements?"

Everyone looked around the room, anyone who had an announcement waited until someone else went first.

"None?" Kakashi said, "okay, resume your talking" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi suspiciously. The silver-haired teacher wasn't doing anything against the rules… just reading that book, and looking up at the door from time to time.

Three minutes before the bell, the door opened and the principle, Mr. Iruka, walked in with a nervous-looking blonde boy behind him.

"Ah, Iruka! I've been expecting you!" Kakashi got up, sticking the book mark in his book, and walking over to the door to greet his guests "And this must be Naruto, Iruka's nephew who's starting school today!" Kakashi said in a fake-happy voice.

_Who would start in a new school in the middle of December?_ Sasuke thought, listening to every word the adults and the blonde boy, Naruto, were speaking.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a rather scared look, he nodded nervously.

"Good!" Kakashi said happily, "Uchiha" Kakashi turned to Sauske, motioning for the raven-haired boy to join their little conversation

"Yes Mr. Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in an unusually polite voice that he would only use in front of his principle—and he _was_ in front of his principle

"This is Naruto, he's starting our school today," Kakashi said slowly as if Sasuke was retarded. Sasuke glared at his teacher; he nodded and said nothing, but if the principle hadn't been standing a few feet away, Sasuke would have insulted his teacher for sure "and since you two have the same schedule, I thought you could take him to his classes for the next few days until he knows the place" Kakashi fake smiled through his mask at the raven-haired boy "So, are you willing to take Naruto around?"

**Well _that_ took forever! I hope you like it—I worked hard on it! It would also help if you like the fic to review it… more reviews more chapters! Hmm…**

** Ponders **

**So if one and one make two**

**Why don't you review?**

**(That was supposed to be a corny rhyme!)**


End file.
